


Broken

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Hux Needs A Hug [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Armitage Hux, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Captured by the Resistance, General Hux suffers the consequences of Ben Solo's rejection of Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first, and potentially only, fic I've written for this fandom and pairing. My knowledge of the Star Wars universe is sketchy at best, what I do know I've picked up from tumblr and reading Kylux fics.
> 
> I wrote this because I needed to hurt and couldn't quite get the right level of pain I wanted from the fandoms I normal write for. 
> 
> Technically this comes before TFA, I'm ignoring most canon and making it up as I go. This is not a fic designed to have a happy ending.

They had been happy once, he was sure of it.

Well at least as happy as men like them could ever be.

He didn’t know where it had all gone so wrong.

They’d been _happy_.

It was only meant to be a simple mission.

Retrieve an artefact, then return to their shuttle and the _Finalizer_.

But something had gone wrong.

The Resistance had been waiting for them and now he was here. Shoved into a dingy cell in the depths of a Resistance base on some unknown planet.

He didn’t know where Kylo was.

His alpha, his mate, his emotional whirlwind.

He’d not seen him since he’d left their shuttle without even a kiss goodbye.

Hux had forgiven him at the time, after all, as far as anyone knew he was an alpha. His omega genes mostly suppressed with pills and perfumes. No one knew they’d bonded, and Hux was loath to lose face in front of mere troopers.

But now he started to wonder about it.

He’d been in this cell for close to three months, if his calculations were correct. The windowless box he languished in seemed to have its lights on a set timer, mimicking night and day cycles. His only ‘human contact’ came twice during the day cycle when nutrient packets were shoved through an open slot at the bottom of the door. Not a word was spoken and the door never opened.

He’d worried at first when the time for his heat neared, he’d tugged on their bond. His weak omega needs getting the better of him as he silently _begged_ for Kylo to answer him. But nothing came, their bond was blocked, muted.

Curling up on the hard cot, Hux shivered, quiet whimpers slipping without his permission from his lips as he waited for the inevitable.

But the inevitable never came.

He’d been relieved at first, believing that the stress of being captured had put a halt on his biological needs.

Now he knew better.

Humming quietly under his breath, Hux trailed his fingers over the slowly growing curve of his belly. He wanted to be angry, to rail at a galaxy that let this happen, wanted to curse his absent alpha. But if he concentrated, he could feel their fluttering movements, and could no longer find the energy for anger.

He just wanted Kylo.

Tugging on their bond again, Hux ignored the tear that slipped down his cheek at the nothingness that answered him.

He wanted to go _home_.

-x-

Ben tipped his face up into the sun, soaking in its comforting warmth.

His hands were grease stained and his muscles ached pleasantly from hard work.

Today was a good day.

There were no whispers from Snoke in his ear, and the darkness within him was calm, settled.

“Hi Ben.”

Opening his eyes, Ben grinned down at the petit, blond omega pilot shyly offering him water.

“Hi,” taking the offering with a deliberate brush of fingers, Ben drank in the spreading blush on the omega’s cheeks while forcefully ignoring the tug on his…no, _Kylo’s_ bond. Before he could say anything else, however, a dirty rag smacked him in the face.

“Oi, loverboy! Come help me with this, would ya?” Poe called, grinning as Ben glared at him.

Smiling in apology at the blond omega, Ben returned his attention to Poe’s X-wing, gritting his teeth against another tug on the bond.

He needed a way to break it, to rid himself of the remnants of Kylo Ren.

-x-

Hux clung tightly to their bond, mental fingers grasping for comfort as he heaved into the toilet. He had nothing left to give, yet his stomach continued to roll as tears slipped down his pale, gaunt cheeks.

Spitting a final time, he crawled back to his hard, uncomfortable cot. Wrapping the meagre blanket around himself, he smoothed a shaking palm over his belly, trying to calm the agitated fluttering.

“Ssshh, it’s not your fault,” he murmured, smiling at the small, sporadic sparks against his consciousness.

Opening his eyes, Hux blinked in the darkness, brow furrowed in discomfort.

Something wasn’t right.

Pressing a hand to his belly, he concentrated on the small flutters as he reached out a mental hand to touch the bond.

It was vibrating slightly, but not with comfort.

One particularly harsh _twang_ made him wince.

“No,” he breathed, realisation flooding him.

_No, no, no, no, no NO!_

Shoving his thoughts and feelings down the bond, Hux pleaded like he never thought he would.

_Please! Don’t do this! Kylo I’m begging you, please don’t! You’ll kill them! Kylo!_

When the first strands of the bond began to snap and the excruciating pain shot down his spine, Hux knew it had all fallen on deaf ears.

He screamed as his alpha tore away from him.

Screamed as his body convulsed with the pain, tipping him from the cot to the cold floor.

He whimpered and cried as pain ripped through his abdomen.

He wailed as the frantic, tiny sparks against his mind were snuffed out.

Curling up into a ball, arms wrapped tight around his belly, Hux sobbed.

He just didn’t _understand_.

They’d been _happy_.

…

But perhaps he did understand.

He’d reached for something he wasn’t meant to have.

He was a glorified Stormtrooper, after all.

Raised by his father’s design.

This was his punishment.

His reconditioning.

Hux’s tears slowed as he embraced the numbness blanketing his mind, its tendrils spreading throughout his body.

He lay, curled on the cold, hard floor, cooling blood tacky on his skin, as he stared blindly into the darkness.

Alone, as he was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, this has been written quickly and barely proofread.
> 
> If I've missed any tags please let me know and I'll add them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments!

The beta guards laughed and joked as they headed for the only occupied cell on that level, the prisoner’s nutrition packets being tossed, playfully, back and forth. Barely four feet from the closed cell door, however, they froze.

The scent of distressed omega was heavy in the air.

Dropping the nutrition packets, they practically tripped over their own feet in their haste to get to the cell. The scent causing their instincts to _scream_ at them.

They froze once more when the door finally swung open, staring wide-eyed at the sight before them.

The once proud general of the First Order was curled up on the floor of his cell, pale and bloodied, staring blankly at the wall. His lashes didn’t even flutter when the guards swore, one quickly dropping to his knees, fingers pressing desperately against the pale throat to search for a pulse. While the other shouted frantically into their commlink, demanding assistance and medical aid.

-x-

Ben awoke to a slight headache and a message from his mother apologising that she wouldn’t be able to join him for breakfast. Stretching enough for some of his joints to give a satisfying _click_ , Ben breathed deeply.

Other than the headache, he felt refreshed. The weight of Kylo Ren’s bond was gone.

Feeling like he was ready to take on the world, Ben was practically skipping by the time he made it out to the airfield. His mood soon shifted, however, when he noticed how tense and twitchy everyone was. The faint scent of distressed omega that lingered in the air didn’t help matters.

“What’s going on?” he asked, sidestepping BB-8 to get to Poe’s side.

“Something’s going on with that general we captured,” Poe said, fingers tapping a distracting rhythm against the hull of his x-wing as he nodded at the medical buildings. “They rushed him over there.”

A shiver of unease rippled down Ben’s spine, but he quickly shook it off. Forcing a grin to his lips, he clapped Poe’s shoulder.

“Whatever it is, he probably deserves it.”

-x-

“What happened?” Leia demanded as she strode into the building containing their medical teams.

“It would appear that he was pregnant, General,” the lead medic summarised, reviewing a datapad containing the droids’ latest readings.

“He’s pregnant? But he’s an alpha.”

“Well from what I can tell, he is neither pregnant nor an alpha any longer,” the medic said dispassionately, blatantly ignoring the faint distressed scent still emanating from the bloodied omega on the bed.

Stepping closer, Leia looked down at the pale, gaunt face of their First Order prisoner. His blue-green eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, not even a flicker of emotion as he was poked and prodded by medics and droids. She couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for him, she wouldn’t wish the loss of a child on anybody.

“Is there anything you can do for him?” she eventually asked.

“The miscarriage has concluded and there appears to be no internal damage, all we can do is clean him up and send him back to his cell,” the medic shrugged, he’d lost far too many people in the fight against the First Order, he had no desire to waste supplies on one of the Order’s own.

“But look at him,” Leia frowned. “He’s completely unresponsive.”

“I treat the body, General, not the mind. And physically? There’s nothing wrong with him. My team will clean him, then the guards can take him back. If they hadn’t panicked at the first whiff of omega pheromones, he wouldn’t even be here.”

Looking back at Hux’s blank stare, Leia made her decision.

“Someone find Ben.”

-x-

All Hell seemed to break loose when Ben stepped into the room.

Eyes that had been vacant, suddenly snapped to Ben.

Slack lips pulled back into a snarl.

An unresponsive body fought against its captors, managing to get past their grasping hands, knocking over equipment, and sending droids spinning, to curl up in the corner furthest from Ben.

Leia surveyed the scene in shock, turning to look at her son, “Ben?”

Ben just shook his head, eyes not leaving the dishevelled redhead pressing himself against the far corner. He didn’t know what was happening, this wasn’t the proud General he’d known when he was Kylo Ren.

He felt pity for the poor creature.

Raising a hand, he sent out delicate tendrils of the Force to brush against his mind.

Hux cowered at the movement, whimpering pitifully at the mental touch, his scent once again spiking with distress, arms wrapping tight around his middle.

Ben frowned.

The omega before him was acting on pure instinct. His mind swinging chaotically between numbness and a whirlwind of grief, despair, and pain, while his body practically _screamed_ its need to be as far away from Ben as he could possibly get.

Taking a slight step closer, Ben pressed deeper. Unaware that as he did so, those around him took hasty steps back, nervously watching his face as it dropped into a scowl more reminiscent of Kylo Ren.

Leia barely held herself back when a wail escaped the cowering Hux.

“Ben?” she said softly, fingers reaching out to touch Ben’s extended wrist.

Gasping, his concentration broken, Ben stumbled back.

“Ben?”

“I-I didn’t know, I didn’t think…I thought…but I _had to_ , there was no other _choice_ ,” pressing his hands against his ears, Ben, childishly, tried to block out Hux’s mental screams. His faint headache returning to pound mercilessly at the back of his skull. “Kylo Ren is gone! _I had no choice!_ ”

Pulling away from his mother’s attempts at comfort, Ben stumbled from the room and fled to his quarters.

With the alpha’s sudden disappearance, Hux slumped against the wall. Eyes glazing as he fell into a catatonic state once more. His distressed scent ebbing and flowing like the tide.

“General,” the lead medic finally snapped. “Get this omega out of my facility, I’ll not have him upsetting my patients further with his nonsense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only meant to be two chapters long, but it's morphed into three since there's a mini time jump after this and it didn't seem quite right to have in the same chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos.

Ben sat on his bed, teeth clenched, and hands fisted in his hair.

It had been three weeks since the incident in medical.

Three weeks since he’d killed an innocent.

He couldn’t stop his mind from spiralling, wondering over the ‘what ifs’.

What if he’d listened to Kylo’s omega when he’d started to break the bond?

What if he’d just left it in place till the child was born?

He could’ve waited till it was separated from the omega, broken the bond, and claimed the child for his own.

What if they were Force sensitive?

He could’ve raised them in the Light.

But he couldn’t.

He hadn’t listened.

He hadn’t _seen_.

Now the loss of that tiny life was on his shoulders.

It was all his fault.

…

The sudden blaring of sirens dragged Ben from the black hole of his melancholy. Shooting to his feet he ran from his room.

“What’s happening?” he asked once he’d reached the hanger.

“It’s the First Order,” a mechanic shouted, hastily closing an X-wing hatch as its pilot jumped into the cockpit. “They’ve found us!”

-x-

Hux was vaguely aware of faint explosions sounding overhead, but he paid little mind to them as he drifted in the numbness. Thin body propped limply against the wall, pale skin covered in goose bumps from the cold, though he lacked the energy to even shiver.

Blaster fire and shouts echoed in the corridor to his cell, the clank of Stormtrooper boots slowly growing nearer.

Hux didn’t move, didn’t even flinch, when the lock was hit. The cell door swinging open to reveal a chrome plated figure.

“Sir?”

The voice registered in the numbness, coated in something that felt fleetingly like safety.

Hux’s lashes fluttered as he blinked.

He knew that voice, he knew that particular glint of armour.

_Phasma_.

“Sir,” she tried again, blaster at her side as she crouched beside the non-responsive General. “It’s time to go home.”

Hux tried to respond, tried to claw his way from the numbness to say something, _anything_.

But he’d sunk too deep.

The numbness all encompassing.

All he could do was slowly blink as he was lifted by Stormtroopers under Phasma’s careful watch.

“Get him out of here,” she ordered. “Quickly.”

-x-

There were so many of them.

A wall of white armour.

Ben tried to take out as many as he could. But the Stormtroopers were naturally wary of him, too use to the explosive nature of Kylo Ren to risk getting close to the Force user.

A slight break in the ranks allowed him to see a smear of red against the white.

The limp form of General Hux being hurried to a waiting shuttle.

In that split second of ill-attention a shot found its mark, hitting Ben’s side hard enough to send him spinning to the ground. His body screamed in agony as he tried to push himself back to his feet, the scent of blood and burnt flesh thick in the air.

Gritting his teeth against the pain he didn’t notice the ‘trooper walking closer till it was too late.

The harsh impact of a blaster butt against his temple instantly sent him tumbling into darkness.

-x-

Hux surfaced to the familiar quiet rumble of the _Finalizer_ vibrating though his bones, his nose twitched at the scent of recycled air and metal, all overshadowed with the antiseptic smell of medbay.

The numbness hovered on the edges of his mind, close enough to offer a comforting barrier against the world and the barren hollowness encompassing his body. Yet far enough away to allow him to function.

A med droid beeped at him as he shifted on the bed, testing the uncomfortable pull of his muscles and too tight skin.

He listened with half an ear when the medic appeared to check him over.

The list of ailments and medications registering for a moment before the numbness soaked up what was deemed irrelevant.

He had been in the _Finalizer_ ’s medbay for five standard days.

Unresponsive, except for the scent of distress slowly seeping from his pores.

Nodding at the words that barely registered, Hux settled back down, lashes fluttering as his eyes closed.

He was just so _tired._

-x-

Another three days passed before Hux was discharged and allowed to return to his quarters with strict instructions to rest for, at least, another four before returning to his post.

He walked through the corridors, straight backed and head held high, offering acknowledging nods to those who saluted as he passed. His composure unbreakable in the face of his subordinates.

The numbness licked around the edges of his mind, buoying him as his long legs quickly swallowed the distance between medbay and the officers’ quarters.

As soon as the door slid close behind him, he knew he shouldn’t have come back. Knew he should’ve assigned himself new quarters.

Kylo’s scent was _everywhere_.

His spare boots stacked haphazardly by the door.

His cloak draped over the sofa.

His mug sat on the corner of the table, datapad tossed carelessly next to it.

Everywhere he looked he could see evidence of Kylo having lived there with him.

Hux stood frozen in the closed doorway, memories flickering before his mind’s eye.

Kylo coaxing him away from his reports with soft kisses on his neck, a gentle press of teeth to the scarred over bonding bite, and promises of a warm embrace.

Kylo laughing, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, as they stumbled through to bed, slightly tipsy after spending an evening trading sips of contraband whiskey.

Kylo’s voice rumbling through chest as he rested against it, ear pressed against the strong, steady heartbeat.

…Kylo pressing kisses to his stomach as they talked about children, about starting a family.

…Kylo’s grin when he looked up, eyes sparkling, and told him he’d look beautiful with his child growing within him.

The numbness retreated under a wave of anger.

_Ben_ had taken that from him.

_Ben_ had destroyed his chance of having a family.

_Ben_ had taken _everything_ from him.

With an anger filled cry, Hux snatched up the mug and hurled it at the wall, relishing the sound as it shattered, months old, congealed caf sliding down the pristine surface.

He wanted Ben to hurt, wanted the Resistance to hurt.

They’d taken everything from him

So, he’d take everything _and more_ from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I said this was going to be three chapters long...apparently I lied, but I think I now know how it's going to end and I'm trying desperately to change it, because even though I wrote this because I wanted to hurt I didn't want to hurt quite as much as the ending will offer...if that makes any sense...but the characters are being stubborn.
> 
> _Technically_ I could end it here, I suppose, but there's more that wants to be written. If it goes the way I think it will I'll update the tags on the next update so you're prewarned before going into it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry.  
>  Please heed the updated tags before you read.
> 
> This starts after quite a big time jump from the last chapter.

It had taken four years but the revenge he craved was finally at his fingertips.

Hux’s boots crunched on the pristine snow of his Starkiller.

An icy breeze wound through the trees to caress his gaunt cheeks, his skin quickly growing to match the ever-present numbness of his mind.

It was beautiful.

It was deadly.

It was his.

He breathed deeply, savouring the crispness that stung his lungs.

In just a few hours he would hurt the Resistance like they’d hurt him.

He would rip away their loved ones.

Destroy their happiness in a blaze of red.

A sharp, emotionless smile curved his lips.

The death cries of billions would crash through the Force.

It would be enough to bring Ben Solo to his knees.

Hux’s only regret was that he wouldn’t be there to see it.

-x-

The galaxy cried out in shock and horror when the blood red beams split the skies.

 _PainFearGrief_ ripped through the Force sending Light side users to their knees in agony, while those of the Dark revelled in its intensity.

Hux stood on the platform before his Stormtroopers.

Unmoving.

Empty.

Still trapped in the all-encompassing numbness.

-x-

Ben braced for impact as the _Falcon_ punched through the planet’s shields. Even after all these years he still couldn’t believe his father’s particular brand of insanity _actually_ worked.

“You alright there, kid?” Han asked, clapping his son on the shoulder as he passed.

“I’m good, dad,” Ben grinned, he still ached a little from the lingering echoes in the Force, but it wasn’t enough to stop him.

He faltered, though, when his feet touched the planet’s snow-covered surface.

The Force tasted of _him_.

“Ben? Come on, we’ve got to go,” Rey called, frowning at his frozen form even as she shivered violently in the unfamiliar climate.

“I’m coming,” he murmured, forcing his legs to move and his mind to stop.

-x-

Hux’s breath hitched at the first small shudder.

Eyes widening at the next.

It was a movement he was far too familiar with.

“Sir!”

His eyes shot to a panicked looking Lieutenant.

“The thermal oscillator, sir, it’s been compromised!”

Looking at the Lieutenant’s screen, Hux felt the blood drain from his face at the small camera feed.

He knew that face.

“Shields are down, sir!” a Petty Officer called from across the bridge. “At least two squadrons of x-wings have dropped out of hyperspace and are heading our way, sir!”

A knot of despair settled itself in his stomach.

The Resistance had come.

He hadn’t hurt them enough.

Hadn’t hurt _Ben_ enough.

“Evacuate the base. Order all personnel to the _Finalizer_ immediately,” he ordered, the pain from his clenched fists offering just enough distraction to fight against the numbness.

 _He’d_ come to destroy the child of his mind, just as he’d destroyed the child of his heart.

“S-sir?”

“Evacuate the base!”

“Yessir!”

Red lights flashed and prerecorded orders echoed through the corridors as the ground lurched beneath them.

Hux saw his crew safely to the shuttles before turning sharply on his heel.

He wouldn’t be joining them.

He had done what he could and it wasn’t enough.

…he was never enough.

-x-

They were running back to the _Falcon_ , x-wings flying overhead, and the planet breaking apart beneath their feet, when he felt a sharp tug in the Force.

Stumbling to a stop, Ben turned, both dreading and longing for what he was sure to see.

…

He was beautiful as he had always been.

Slumped on his knees.

Skin pale enough to match the falling snow.

Hair red enough to rival the burning cracks in the planet’s surface.

Beautiful.

…and so very, very broken.

“Ben!” Han called, Chewie echoing his cry.

Blue green eyes lifted at the sound.

Ben flinched when they settled on him.

They were empty.

So very reminiscent of the black holes left behind when a star dies.

Ben knew, without a doubt, that he was to blame.

This wasn’t the omega he’d once known.

Kylo Ren’s omega had been vibrant, passionate, and brimming over with life and ideas.

But Kylo Ren was gone, and so, it seemed, was his omega.

A warm hand closed around his wrist as those cold, lifeless eyes turned back to the snow.

“Come on!” Finn urged, tugging him away from the life he’d broken beyond repair.

Glancing one last time at the figure hunched in the snow, Ben touched a mental thread he’d long since buried.

_I’m sorry._

He didn’t stay to see the General flinch.

He was safely aboard the _Falcon_ when a single tear slowly rolled down a snow-white cheek.

The glistening droplet didn’t even have chance to reach the earth before the planet finally shattered.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep him alive, but he fought me every step of the way.  
> I tried to force a hopeful ending, with Ben coaxing Hux to go with them.  
> But Hux didn't want it.  
> It all kind of made me rush through this in the hope it would hurt a little less, like ripping off a plaster. So I apologise if this all seems like I've just thrown a bunch of words at you and run away (even though that's kinda what I've done).
> 
>  
> 
> Even though they weren't really together properly in this, they were an interesting pairing to write for. I think I might try writing for them again...though maybe something a bit happier next time.


End file.
